Broken
by Miss Authors Alternate
Summary: Hey y all! Broken s back up, so R&R for more drama and stuff! ;
1. Chapter 1

Broken Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Code Lyoko series, or Odd and Aelita`d hook up. ;)

WARNING! WARNING! This is rated for my extreme paranoia and rape. May be somewhat lemony.

*-*-* Forest sector*-*-*

Aelita looked into Odd`s beautiful azure eyes, lost for a second after he`d played hero for her once more. He smiled, then quickly dove to the right with her still in his arms. William`s sword narrowly missed them, and XANA`s warrior growled threateningly. Odd panted softly and looked at Aelita.

"Princess, you have to run." He ordered.

"Odd-" She began, but he cut her off, shoving her.

"Go and don`t look back or stop!" He leapt to his feet and pounced on William. The rose-haired elf had no choice but to run. She panicked slightly at Odd`s loud grunt of pain, but resisted the desire to look back. A loud whoosh resounded as William turned to smoke and appeared before her.

She yelped in fear and stumbled back. "AELITA!" The violet feline cried, seeing the possessed boy grasp her delicate wrists. He smirked and promptly vanished with the Lyoko princess.

The pair reappeared in a dark room. William roughly tossed Aelita to the ground and stood over her with a sinister smirk.

"W-what do you want?" She squeaked, crawling back slightly. He put a foot on her flat middle and licked his lips, surveying her. "You`ve gotten so beautiful." He purred, running a hand tenderly down her face. She shuddered and tried to push him away. He growled, somewhat lustfully. She cringed at the look in his eyes, her own wide in fear. "XANA has allowed you to live so I can have my...satisfaction. As of tonight, you, Aelita, are mine."

He slipped off her top, grinning at her exposed chest. The elf quickly crossed her arms over herself, shaking in fear. "P-p-please don`t do this..."

"I`ve waited too long, my darling." He slid off her footwear, then her skirt. She whimpered in fear, making him grin. "I know you love cat-boy. Let`s see how he`ll like his china doll when she`s broken." In a flash he was undressed, tore off her last line of defense, and spread her legs, holding them open as she tried desperately to close them. He smirked at her, pure lust in his stare, and slammed himself into her roughly.

The elf screamed in pain, trying to move away. William`s grip on her thighs tightened until his nails bit into her flesh as he withdrew and repeated, earning another scream. He was a fast and relentless lover, not willing to let his victim grow accustomed to the pain. He ignored her screams, moaning in pleasure at how she felt, so soft and warm. Eventually he grew tired of her screams and kissed her, gagging her with his tongue.

She shook with sobs of pain and anguish as he pressed as deep into her as he could and released. He moaned into her mouth, then crawled back.

"That was lovely, Aelita darling." He whispered, smiling at the crying girl, her frame too weak to even move her limbs. The boy smirked and dressed them both, then whispered in her ear, "You`ll be a fine mother to my child." Her eyes widened as she suddenly reappeared in the forest sector.

Odd was frantic as he searched for his princess. He finally caught a glimpse of pink after nearly an hour of looking. With a sigh of relief, he walked over to her. He froze as he got a good look at her. there was blood running down her legs, bruises on either side of her neck, and she was breathing rather shallowly, whimpering softly.

He gasped. "Aelita!" The feline ran to her side. "That jerk did this to you...what did he do?"

She whimpered and shook her head, not wanting to tell him.

"Lita, you can tell me..." He said soothingly, stroking her sweat-darkened rose locks.

"He...he raped me..." She admitted. Odd`s eyes widened. "And h-he s-s-said I`d b-be a fine m-mother to his child..." The elf sobbed in pain and anguish. The violet-dressed boy snarled.

"I don`t believe him! That low-down, slimy..."

"Go on." William growled, apearing behind Odd.

**Cliffhanger! Aren`t I the worst? KK, you all need to give me 4 reviews before you get more. Bai! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Code Lyoko series, or Odd and Aelita`d hook up. ;)

A/N: Okay, got my 4 reviews! Here`s what I promised.

WARNING! WARNING! This is rated for my extreme paranoia and rape. May be somewhat lemony.

Odd growled at the other boy. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" He shouted, his eyes flashing in anger as Aelita inched closer to him.

"I had a need and she helped me satisfy it." He said simply. "Although the screaming was a bit unpleasant." He smiled at the elfin girl, who whimpered in fear and pressed her body closer to Odd. "She`ll be a lovely mother. My child is quite lucky."

"Why do you keep saying that?" The feline growled, holding Aelita closer.

"Because she will bear my son. He`ll help XANA and I conquer Lyoko, then the world!" William laughed, then walked over, shoved Odd away, and took the girl`s chin in his hand. "Then we can settle in...have a family..." He purred as the girl tried to squirm away.

"You aren`t doing that to her ever again!" Odd shouted, jerking Aelita back. She moaned and held her stomach, then took her arms away and squeaked at a small bump in her middle. William smiled. "Our child won`t be too long, my darling." The blonde boy hissed at him, holding his girlfriend tighter.

"Well, I`ll see you soon, my darling girl." William kissed Aelita`s hand before Odd jerked her away. He then vanished.

"I understand if you want to leave me, Odd..." Aelita sighed. She turned away from him, upset at herself for not fighting him off. A strong but gentle hand grasped her chin and turned her head back towards him.

"`Lita, I`d never leave you for something you had no power over. I`ll be here for you." He promised with a small smile. He looked at her middle. "How long ago did this happen?"

"This morning..."

"It looks like you may not have long before the child comes...you already look about a month in. So in 9 days, you`ll deliver." He theorized. Aelita looked scared and upset. She hugged him tightly.

"What am I going to do? I can`t go to class like this!" She sobbed. He freed an arm and gently stroked her hair.

"We`ll find something..." He assured her. He knew about this stuff from when his eldest sister had her first child. Aelita nuzzled him slightly, with a small but grateful whimper.

It was the next day, and Odd awoke in their temporary home at 6:30 a.m. to hear Aelita being sick in the bathroom. He got up and walked in with her, pulling her now shoulder-length hair out of her face. She slumped sideways as she finished being sick, wiping her mouth with a towel. Odd kissed her cool cheek.

"No offense, but I don`t want to kiss those lips right now." He joked, earning a weak chuckle. She sighed.

"This is killing me..." The elfin girl admitted, getting up slowly.

"I bet. First pregnancy and it`s going by at mach 5." He hugged her carefully, so she wouldn`t continue to empty her stomach on his shoulder. She moaned softly at the feeling of his warm body against her cold, almost clammy skin.

"Thank you Odd."

"For what?"

"For staying with me, even though I`m...having another man`s child..."

"It`s nothing, Princess."

"It`s everything, Odd. I`d be alone if you weren`t here."

"Well, you`re welcome, I guess." He hugged her tightly. To his relief, she didn`t get sick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Skip a week cause I iz lazy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The elfin girl woke to a sharp pain in her stomach. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was that she was not at "home". She was lying in the same room that had created that child. _Child...oh God, the baby`s coming! _She realized as another bolt of pain sliced through her. She heard a quiet chuckle.

"O-O-Odd?" She whimpered.

"Not even close, my dear." An all-too familiar voice purred.

"Willi-AH!" She gasped, gritting her teeth in anguish.

"Yes, me. Now just relax. You need your strenght to deliver our son."

"Shut up!" She shouted, agony coursing through her. It was pain beyond anything she`d ever felt, even breaking her arm. The rose-haired girl wanted it over, NOW. She pushed as hard as she could, trying to force the pain out of her.

"Good girl. Again." William cooed, holding her hand. At that point, she tuned him out and repeated her action. The agony was constant now, a searing presense in her body. She was covered in sweat, hurting, and wishing for it to just end. Where was Odd when she needed him?

**Nother cliffhanger! Keeps ya interested, huh? Well, you better R&R if ya want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Code Lyoko series, or Odd and Aelita`d hook up. ;)

A/N: We`ve all been waiting for this. Enjoy!

WARNING! WARNING! This is rated for my extreme paranoia and rape. May be somewhat lemony.

Odd had woken to find Aelita missing. To say he was panicked was like saying the sun was hot. He was frantic to find his girlfriend, knowing that she was due today as well. He hoped she`d be alright...

Aelita screamed at the pain, trying to rid herself of it desperately. It was subsiding, but at an achingly slow rate. She wanted Odd-no, she NEEDED him with her. William was trying to encourage her, but the elfin girl knew it was only for the child. All he cared about was the baby that would become his weapon. She pushed once more, but it hardly helped. She was panting, out of breath from the pushing, but her partner was nearly crushing her hand in his.

"Keep pushing." He hissed. "I want my child."

"I c-can`t help b-being out of b-b-breath..." She gasped. She yelped as he clenched her hand harder.

"You`ll do as I say!" He growled. "Now push."

Fearing for her and her child`s lives, she obeyed. White-hot pain filled her as she screamed again.

After several painful hours, she had finally done it. The rose-haired girl had birthed the child. However, their child was a girl, not a son as William had expected. Aelita didn`t care. This was still her daughter. She was a pretty little girl, whom Aelita dubbed Kiyomi Anthea Schaeffer, with her mother`s emerald eyes and deep violet hair, due to her father`s navy blue and her mother`s pink. She nuzzled her baby lovingly, then heard William come back in. She looked up from the child at him.

"XANA`s not happy that it`s a girl." He said flatly.

"She`s a she, not an it. And I don`t care, she`s my baby." Aelita snapped. The young girl looked up at her mother, eyes wide in wonder.

"Either way, XANA`s unhappy. We want a male, someone strong."

"Who says she won`t be strong?"

"It is to be killed and a new one created."

"NO WAY! You aren`t killing the child I was in pain for SIX HOURS to give life and I DEFINATELY will not let you impregnate me again!" She hissed. William growled.

"You will not deny me!" He snapped, eyes flashing. Kiyomi began to wail as her mother held her tightly. William shoved Aelita onto her back, eyes full of both anger and lust. He pinned her as she attempted to get up.

"You WILL be mine." He hissed, reaching over to tear her top panicked, kicking him off her and scrambling back. The infant buried her face in her mother`s chest, whimpering in fear.

"Some parent you are!" The elf shouted with teary eyes. "You`re terrifying your own child!"

"I DON`T CARE ABOUT THAT PATHETIC WEAK GIRL! SHE IS WORTHLESS! ALL WOMEN ARE GOOD FOR IS BEARING CHILDREN!" The navy-haired boy ranted.

_Odd, we need you... _Aelita thought desperately.

Meanwhile, Odd had finally managed to track them down. He burst in to see William lunging at Aelita, who was trying to keep dodging and holding a beautiful, violet-haired little girl. Odd growled, then tackled William.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER CHILD!" He snarled, as William thrashed about, trying to get free.

"That`s MY child!" He shouted back at the blonde.

"You may have fathered her, but you`re no father. What was that about KILLING her?"

"Shut up, you idiotic cat!"

Odd growled, before he was yanked back. He found himself face-to-face with a very pretty young woman, with white-blonde hair, fair skin, and blood-red eyes. She was barefoot, in a red and black dress with a frilly set of straps holding onto her slim arms.

"W-who are you?" Odd stammered.

She smirked silently, surveying the young man with an almost hungry look in her eyes as her tongue flicked over her scarlet lips.

"Um, m-miss?" Odd started to sweat slightly.

"XANA. Lovely to see you, mistress." William nodded respectfully.

"Wait, XANA`s a chick?" The feline gasped. _Man, she`s so hot...ODD! What`re you thinking, you have Aelita! _He mentally scolded.

"And you, William. My, my..." She purred in a tone that made Odd shudder in awe and just the slightest bit of...lust?

"Do you like what you see, mistress?" William nodded at Odd.

"Very much. And I trust you`d like to be alone?" She asked, never looking away from the violet-clad young man.

"If you`d please." The navy-haired soldier bowed his head in respect.

"You deserve a reward for bringing this to me..." Her long black-painted nails ran down Odd`s arm, making him shiver. She left William and Aelita, carrying Odd away.

**What will happen to our couple? Will XANA and William have thier way? Until next time, R&R!**


End file.
